


Love is the Thread of Life

by artphilia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/artphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney kann nicht glauben, dass Elizabeth bereit ist Johns Leben aufzugeben und ist entschlossen das zu ändern. (3.07 Common Ground)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is the Thread of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story ist uralt, aber ich dachte, ich teile sie trotzdem mit euch.^^
> 
> Weir ist irgendwie etwas OOC geworden. Ich hab’ ihren Charakter sozusagen zweckentfremdet, weil die Story sonst nicht funktioniert. Andererseits könnte es auch sein, dass nur Rodney sie in diesem speziellen Augenblick mit anderen Augen sieht und vielleicht was missversteht. Das könnt ihr auslegen wie ihr wollt. ;)

McKay starrte ungläubig auf Weirs Hinterkopf. Hatte er sich eben verhört? Das konnte sie doch unmöglich ernst meinen. Sie war bereit diesen verfluchten Genii zu schützen und an seiner Stelle Johns Leben zu opfern, um ihre Prinzipien zu wahren? Das war einer der bislang seltenen Momente, in denen er Weir eine Ohrfeige geben wollte, damit sie wieder zur Vernunft kam und ihre blödsinnige Entscheidung revidierte. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte sie eine derartige Entscheidung treffen? Der Genii war nur ein Fremder, John Sheppard ihr Freund, ein Kamerad.  
Seit Elizabeth von seiner und Johns Beziehung erfahren hatte, nun, war sie anders. Nur ihnen gegenüber. Für Ronon und Teyla hatte sich nichts geändert. Aber Rodney war nicht entgangen, welche Blicke sie John im Lauf der letzten Jahre entgegnet hatte, wie sie immer wieder versuchte hatte Körperkontakt herzustellen, wenn auch nur praktisch unscheinbare.  
Als er sich vor einigen Wochen mit John einen Film im Gemeinschaftsraum angesehen hatte und sie irgendwann die letzten im Raum gewesen waren, hatte John ihm das Geständnis gemacht. Rodney hatte es zunächst nicht ernst genommen, die so lange ersehnten Worte für einen schlechten Scherz gehalten, wie sie für John eigentlich üblich waren. Doch nach einigen gedehnten Sekunden der Stille zwischen ihnen und einem intensiven Austausch von Blicken, wusste Rodney, dass es kein Scherz war und ihm war gewesen, als werde ein Traum war.  
In jedem Augenblick der Intimität zwischen ihnen war Rodney so zumute gewesen, seit sie sich zu ihrer Liebe bekannt hatten. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem Liz zum ersten Mal eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, die das Leben Johns aufs Spiel setzte. Früher hätte sie ihn beschützt, hätte zumindest in Erwägung gezogen den Austausch durchzuführen und Kolya zu geben, was er verlangte. Sie hätte es für John getan, verdammt, für das gesamte Team, das mit ihm stand und fiel.  
Diesmal jedoch nicht. Sie verweigerte den Gefangenenaustausch, obgleich sie wusste, dass John die Attacken des Wraith nicht würde überleben können. Und McKay fühlte, wie sich eine eisige imaginäre Hand um sein Herz schloss und es zu zerquetschen drohte.  
Mit klopfendem Herzen und zitternden Knien musste er mit ansehen, wie der Wraith sich vor John stellte und ihm die Hand auf die Brust drückte, um ihm langsam das Leben auszusaugen, wie ein Vampir das Blut aus den Adern seiner Opfer saugte. Johns Wehklagen klang auch dann noch in Rodney Ohren nach, als wenn es zu ende war und Kolya den Befehl gab, den Wraith wieder fortzubringen.  
Drei Stunden, sagte Kolya, dann würde John einem weiteren Angriff des Wraith ausgesetzt sein. Weir regte sich nicht einen Millimeter und Rodney fühlte, wie seine Wangenknochen vor Wut hervortraten, als er die Zähne zusammen biss, um Beherrschung zu bewahren.  
„Ich muss Sie sprechen, Elizabeth“, verlangte Rodney, als sie einen kurzen Blick austauschten. Nichts als Kälte sah er in ihren Augen und er wusste, dass seine Worte kein Gewicht hatten, dass er sie nicht davon würde überzeugen können, dass sie ihre Meinung änderte. Aber er musste es versuchen. Er musste… „Sie begehen einen schweren Fehler“, sagte er ihr auf den Kopf zu und entgegnete ihren stählernen Blick.  
„Ich treffe hier die Entscheidungen, Dr. McKay. Und ich kann auf derartige Erpressungsversuche nicht eingehen, für niemanden.“  
„Wir reden hier von John Sheppard.“ Er fühlte wie Verzweiflung von ihm Besitz ergriff und er drohte sich darin zu verlieren. „Bitte, Elizabeth.“ Dass sie ihn mit Titel und Nachnamen ansprach, ließ ihn unbeirrt. Die Barriere zwischen ihnen hätte kaum größer sein können. Die Art wie sie ihn ansprach und anblickte, änderte nichts mehr. Er konnte den Hass fühlen, der von ihr ausging. Sie ertrug es nicht, dass John sich nie auf ihre Avancen eingelassen hatte, dass er niemals mehr als eine sehr gute Freundin in ihr gesehen hatte.  
Um nicht die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren, ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten, die er hinter seinem Rücken verbarg. „Ich bitte Sie, Elizabeth, treffen Sie diese Entscheidung nicht leichtfertig. Wir wissen beide, dass Kolya ihn sterben lässt, wenn Sie den Austausch verweigern.“  
„Und gebe ich Kolya was er verlangt, entführt er künftig immer einen meiner Leute, weil er weiß, dass das meine Achilles Verse ist. Denn er kennt mich schon viel zu gut, weiß, dass ich in der Regel alles tun würde, um meine Leute zu schützen.“  
„Alles, außer John und mich, nicht wahr? Was, wenn er Teyla oder Ronon hätte?“  
„Dann würde ich meine Entscheidung ebenfalls nicht widerrufen. Sie denken, dass es etwas Persönliches ist, doch da irren Sie sich gewaltig. Ich wäre eine schlechte Teamleiterin, wenn ich solchen Drohungen nachgeben würde.“  
Rodney glaubte kein Wort. Er sah nur eine eifersüchtige Frau in Weir, die sogar soweit ging einen von ihnen sterben zu lassen, um ihrer Beziehung ein Ende zu setzen. Er konnte es kaum fassen. Wie konnte er sich die Jahre über so in ihr getäuscht haben?  
„Ich werde Meldung darüber machen müssen“, drohte Rodney schließlich, als er keinen anderen Weg mehr sah John zu helfen. „Ich werde Ihre Suspendierung verlangen, wegen Amtsmissbrauch.“  
„Damit kommen Sie nicht durch“, erwiderte Weir und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Das werden wir sehen, Dr. Weir. Das werden wir sehen.“ Einen langen Augenblick sahen sie sich intensiv an, dann blinzelte Weir und ließ die Arme am Körper herabsinken. Rodney spürte Hoffnung aufkeimen, ließ es sich jedoch nicht anmerken.  
„In Ordnung, wir versuchen Sheppard rauszuholen. Ich stimme dem Austausch nicht zu, aber wir versuchen ihn zu finden und zu retten, in Ordnung?“  
Innerlich jubelte Rodney, doch äußerlich nickte er lediglich ein wenig. Er würde Ronon und Teyla brauchen, um John zu retten, aber er würde nicht aufgeben, bis er ihn fand. Liebe war eine unglaubliche Motivation das eigene Leben für das des Anderen zu riskieren. Und verdammt, ja, er würde sterben für John.

~fin


End file.
